Breathe
by KidSheik
Summary: She's been abused. Boy wait till he finds out who abused her. How are Riley, Farkle and Lucas going to react when they find out?.
1. Prologue

_I can't breathe._

 _I can't feel._

 _Where am I?._

 _Whats going on?._

 _Why's everything going dark?._

 _I can't...I can't..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Miss Hart. The bell rung, you are dismissed" Ms. Anderson spoke.

Maya's cut from her thoughts. She gets up, leaving the class without responding. _It's lunch already?_ , She thinks to herself. She decides to skip again this week, not really caring that she's been doing this for the longest since _then_. Not wanting to remember _it_ , she shakes her head withdrawing the thoughts from her mind as she makes a turn in the other direction heading to the art room.

"You do know that the lunch room is in the other direction right?"

Maya stops walking. Of course he has to find her. he's fucking everywhere!. Why'd he have to find her at this time. She doesn't turn around to look at the Texans green eyes.

"Yes I am fully aware, Lucas-."

his face falters at hearing his actual name instead of a teasing nickname. She hasn't called him Huckleberry or Sundance for so long it's basically become immune to her. forbidden in a way. He has no idea what made her stop so suddenly.

"-I'm just... Taking a detour." She shrugged.

"A detour... To the art room?. Maya, you've been cutting lunch countless times and we're really starting to get worried. Why are you trying to distance yourself from the grou-."

"I'm not trying to distance myself from the group." she snapped back. "I just...I need some time by myself."

She really doesn't want to talk right now and Lucas was the last person she even wanted to interact with in the first place.

"Time by yourself?" He questioned

Even though she couldn't see his face she knows he looks pained and he's worried for her.

"Don't you think you had enough time by yourself, Maya!. It's been... not even two months and none of us have seen you eat, starving yourself isn't good, Maya. you look more pale and skinny that's not healthy at all."

Her hands balled up into a fist as she was getting quickly fed up. Though she wouldn't usually get mad so quickly she just couldn't hold back the amounts of emotion she's had already. Turning around walking towards Lucas, She jabbed her finger to his chest harshly.

"Well it's not my fault ok!. I can't sleep. I can't eat. It's hard when all you get is flash backs of-..." She pauses and feels the tears begin to sting.

"Flashbacks of what, Maya..." He says warily.

She never liked breaking down in public, let alone in front of Lucas. She breathes heavily. Taking in Lucas' expression from the sudden turn of events, she rushes towards the art room. She really needed to calm down.

"Forget it. Don't follow me, Lucas. Tell Riley I'm going home and that I don't feel well." She says before she's enters the art room.

Lucas doesn't push. Seeing her in a state like this has him rattling with questions. This is not the Maya he knows. something's changed and he knows it wasn't a good change either. _What's going on with Maya?_ He thought. Following her bidding he went to lunch and told Riley what she wanted him to tell her.

Maya wiped away her tears as soon as she entered the room. Crying made her feel weak. Feel vulnerable. Usually she would paint but flashbacks of then barricaded her mind and she felt herself panic. Her breathing started to pace faster and she was starting to lose a feel of the world. Needing to calm down she stopped, Closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

Breathe.

She remembered

Breathe.

Sliding down the door she gets into a fetus position and lays her head back up against the door. She let herself bathe in the silence for while, before getting back up and grabbing a paint brush, going to an empty canvas. She didn't think. She didn't need to, nor did she want to. She just let her hand do the talking while her mind gave her imagination.

When the bell suddenly rang, sending everyone on to next period, Maya looked at her painting.

 _Damn,_ She thought. How the hell had she managed to paint something so... depressing. She chuckled to herself, Putting away all the supplies back and the canvas in her closet in the art room. Mrs. Violet had an extra room that was pretty spacious, so she had given it to Maya for her to put all her personal artwork that she did during lunch in there. She'd added a desk for homework and a beanbag chair just to relax. If she wanted to, she'd sleep in there too sometimes. Maya was more than elated to have a private room for herself. She didn't want anyone finding her art during their class period.

She left the art room and headed to her next class. Compared to her old usual self she's actually a lot more quiet in class but she's still known as the apparent "badass" in school. It's not even like she's that intimidating, she's fucking short for godsakes. Though carrying her persona around with pride and confidence has gained her the title of being a badass. Boys still hit on her every now and then, she won't hesitate to kick them where it hurts. She decided to bring about the mysteriousness in herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey all, I bring to you "breathe". My mind was clouding with ideas and I had to get this one out before I lose it. Fight fire with froar should be updated soon no worries.


	2. Red is the Color of?

_"Don't worry princess, she's not going anywhere."_

 _"She'll be right here, safe with me."_

 _"Go on princess. don't be afraid. Get in the car I'll take you out for ice cream."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ok, Maya this needs to stop. You've never been this quiet before and I don't like it." Riley finally spoke up.

They were all in the library doing some research for their history project. Lucas, Farkle and Zay ceased their research to look at the two.

"What's got you so quiet?, Did we make you mad?. Are you mad at any of us?." Riley took her hand and looked at her with a hurt expression.

Maya almost felt guilty. Almost. Maybe she's being selfish to act so distant and not even realize how her actions may have faltered the group. But she's not looking at things lightly at all. After everything thats happened these few months she can't relax. These horrific images clouded her mind and though she won't admit it. It's killing her. Sure she's tried to put up a front for her Peaches but slowly she's been breaking apart.

"Sorry, Riles. I'm not mad at any of you guys." She said looking around at all of them. Her eyes lingering on Lucas' but briefly breaking contact and averting her gaze back to Riley's. "I just been feeling a little... off lately."

Maya hoped that that answer was good enough for them and that they wouldn't press for more questions. She had a lot going on the past months and she couldn't handle more weight on her back though she doubts they'll leave the questions to themselves for long.

"Ok, but don't forget that we're all here for you, you know?" Riley furrowed her eyebrows in an understanding way.

"I don't want you hiding behind those walls you build up, knowing you can talk to us".

That's the thing. Maya thought. She can't talk to them. None of them will understand. All they're going to do is pity her and say everything's going to be ok. Thats not what she wanted. She needed someone to be real with her. She needed someone to talk to that's not going to just tell her sweet sappy nothings to make her feel better. If she'd tell Riley, her parents will get involved and maybe the police. Maya didn't need her issue to go local. Lucas would probably just go mad and start talking about how he'll kill whoever did this to her. He didn't think before his actions. Farkle?, Nah she could never talk to Farkle about this stuff. Farkle was honestly like a big brother to her, he was sometimes over protective. Even if he is more over protective of Riley than her it's still being over protective. Maya thought for a moment... Maybe Zay might be one to talk to but they had an agreement to never tell anyone and speak about it ever again.

"I understand, I just..." She sighed.

"Can we please just go back to our research, I don't like all the attention on me" Maya said truthfully.

She was thankfully glad that Lucas hadn't told the others of her outburst days ago. That would've brought on more unwanted questions.

"Ok, Peaches." Riley said before going back to doing her research. Lucas, Farkle and Zay doing so as well.

After a few more research, they decided it was getting quite late so they packed their things. Maya was the first one to get ready to leave so quickly.

"Maya would you like me to walk you home?" Lucas had asked.

Maya knew what he was trying to do. It's not like it wasn't obvious. If her outburst didn't bring enough questions she was sure that he'd just use that as a way to bring it up later. He can't see where she lives now.

"No it's fine Lucas, I can walk home by myself." even though she wasn't actually going to go home. Well _her_ home anyway.

"Are you sure?, It's pretty dark outside and your neighborhood isn't exactly safe at ni-"

"I said I'm fine, Lucas!" She snapped back.

 _Shit_. She thought she had her emotions well kept. Lucas had looked at her the same way he had days ago when she nearly cried in front of him. Riley and Farkle looked more worried than shocked. Zay just stood there looking amused.

 _Well, that's new._ Zay thought. Maya rushed out the door and went the opposite direction of her house.

"Don't worry about her man, she's just having a rough day. She'll come around." Zay said.

But he honestly wasn't so sure about that himself. _She needs to speak up!_

He put his hand on Lucas shoulder before lightly tapping it and walking away towards the door as well.

"Farkle, something's going on. There's something happening that Maya isn't telling us." Riley turned to look at him.

"I know." Was all he could say.

Farkle wasn't one who knew how to handle stuff like this. He was trying to process this himself but he couldn't quite piece things. and he thought he was a genius. He can't even begin to understand any of this.

"I don't know what's going on with Maya, but Zay knows something and we need to figure this out immediately." Lucas said angrily, fisting his hand. He gritted his teeth and his eyes flared in a pretty intimidating way.

"Lucas, calm down. There's no reason to get mad if we don't even know what there is to be mad about." Farkle said reasonably.

"Yeah, Lucas you know Maya doesn't like to be pushed." Riley agreed. "We'll just wait till she's ready to talk. How do you know Zay knows something?"

"I just do. It's Zay, he knows everything." He said trying to control his anger.

"Well if we ask Zay I doubt he'll say anything. We should just do what Riley says and wait till Maya's ready to talk." Farkle chipped in.

"What if she's never gonna be ready, huh?!" Lucas smacked his hand on the table they were near. Riley and Farkle jumped at his sudden outburst.

"Shhhh" The librarian had glared at the three.

Lucas ignored her.

"How can you guys be so calm about this!, Maya isn't acting like herself and she's probably going to fall apart more if we don't help her!. Farkle you're the genius, how didn't you notice this before."

"I- I don't know" Farkle had stumbled over his words.

He truly didn't know. How stupid can he be for not noticing his own friend acting so differently. Was he really so oblivious?.

"Guys we can't sit here and talk about this. This isn't the right place for it." Riley looked at the two.

"Let's all go home, we can talk about this tomorrow."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The dark. Maya wasn't afraid of the dark. She didn't particularly like it because of everything that's happened to her two months ago. She continued walking in the alley, Street lights blinking.

"well lookie here" A drunk man with broad shoulders came circling her. Touching her in ways that made Maya's blood boil. If he didn't stop...

"What's a short little blondie like you doin' walkin' around here in the dark" His breath smelled of strong liquor. She cringed, another drunkie. Maya didn't respond and kept walking. She's been through this before and she really didn't have time for this man's bullshit.

The drunk man grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards him.

"I'm talking to you Missy, if you cooperate I wouldn't have to hurt ya" He snickered.

Maya tried to pull her hand out, but he had a strong grip. _Shit!._ she thought. Turning around facing him smiling innocently, she punched him in the nose with her other arm.

"Agh, you bitch!" He held his nose with one hand before using his other hand to hit Maya upside the head with the beer bottle.

She ducked just enough for him to hit the brick wall. Maya quicky round kicked the man in his head before running off.

"You lil slut. The next time I see you, I won't miss" he shouted.

Maya had stopped running when she finally reached her destination. Her breathing was heavy from the running. Opening the door to the bakery, her aunt had greeted her.

"There you are, sweetie. I was worried for a while there." Aunt May gave Maya a tight hug Before noticing the glass shards and dried blood in her hair.

She gasped "oh, sweetie you're head."

Maya shrugged. "I'm ok. Just some old drunkie causing me trouble, I'll wash it out."

"Ok. make sure you come downstairs for dinner" Aunt May cleaned up the last table.

"I made a new desert that I think you might like"

"Alright, Aunt May" Maya headed upstairs to the bathroom.

She washed the blood out and carefully took the glass shards out her head.

"Fuck!"

she hadn't noticed the bigger glass piece in her hair and had a small gash on the palm of her hand. _So much for being careful_ , she thought. The blood was flowing faster. Maya's heart rate started to pick up as sudden flashes of then had flooded her mind.

 _"Stop! Stop! You're hurting her!" Maya cried jumping on the man as she tried to get him to stop._

 _"Get off me you little shit." He grabbed her off of his back and threw her down._

 _"Maya, baby, go upstairs it isn't safe for you to be down here." Katy had tried to convince her but she wouldn't budge._

 _"Get away from her!" Maya stood her ground._

 _"You should listen to your mother, you bitch." He grabbed her by the neck._

 _Maya was struggling to breathe. He took her and hit her against the wall. Not enough to knock her out._

 _Blood._

 _Some of it slightly flowing down her head._

 _"Maya!. Let go of her you bastard!" Katy rushed up to him._

 _"Don't you move, Katy. I ain't done with you". He let Maya go and went back to deal with Katy._

Maya was losing herself. Blood from the gash was still gushing out of her hand.

"Maya are you ok?" May came busting in the room. Her face grew worried.

"Honey, calm down. I'm going to get the bandages. Take the cloth and wrap it around your hand to stop the bleeding." May rushed downstairs to get the bandages.

She was staring at her bleeding hand. Her mind almost going hazy. She backed up against the tiled wall, getting into a fetal position. Took slow breaths and finally calmed down.

She grabbed the towel and was about to wrap it around her hand when May came in with the supplies to clean her hand and the bandage to wrap around it.

"This'll stop the bleeding"

May cleaned the blood before wrapping the bandage around her hand. She looked at the now dried up blood on the carpet.

"It doesn't look like you lost too much blood but I will bring you to the doctors tomorrow." Maya nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Ava's voice* how was that


	3. May's Bakery

_He held a strong grip on Maya. She was getting bruises around her biceps and was starting to lose feel in her arms._

 _"Stay in here, don't worry about your mother. She'll be alright." He shoved her in the closet and locked her in there._

 _Maya wasn't going to panic. She was used to it. It's terrible that she was used to this horrendous torcher. She shouldn't be, but she is._

 _Cry's of pain._

 _Whimpers._

 _Screams of agony._

 _suffering,_

 _Anguish,_

 _All was just,_

 _Agony._

 _Katy's voice was shrieking with pain. Maya couldn't take it anymore. Her mom was being abused and she was stuck in this damned dark room. this dark closet. The pained noises finally ended. Maya started to worry, what happened to Katy?, She thought. The closet door was almost ripped open._

 _"You're next."_

 _Her heart beated faster. Is this the end?. She hated that she had to surrender like this. She never accepted defeat. But what could she do now!?. What if he killed her mother?. Maya couldn't even tell who the man was because he'd always be sure to cover his face._

 _Who is this guy?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well look who's finally up" May greeted Maya with a kiss on her forehead before going back to helping the next customer.

"Morning, Aunt May" Maya yawned.

Who the hell wakes up this early on a Saturday?. Oh, Right. Aunt May does.

"I need you to help me today, it's Saturday and you know how busy this place gets on Saturdays. Your breakfast is over there by the back table. When you finish, put the plate in the sink and get that apron on."

Maya stretched out some of the kinks in her body before walking to the back table to eat her breakfast.

"Can I at least get ready first. I look like I just woke up."

Which she did just wake up. Her hair was a little messy but that can be fixed.

"Yes yes, now go hurry up."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm telling you, there's this food place in town that's probably even better than Topanga's" Farkle talked on and on to Riley and Lucas about this nice bakery.

"Ok, Farkle, that's a little offensive. My mom works hard for her bakery. Besides I thought you guys all loved Topanga's" Riley defended

"Ehhhh. I mean the food is great but I think it'd be nice to go somewhere else for a change." Lucas responded. Riley pouted.

"But don't worry, we'll always go to Topanga's every now and then." He reassured, She smiled goofily as she was happy again.

"So what is this place called, Farkle" Riley questioned.

"I think it's called... May's Homestyle Bakery." Unsurely Farkle said looking through the little magazine advertisement.

"Which happens to be right...here" Lucas chimed in, stopping Infront of the bakery, pointing to the sign.

"Ohhh looks pretty, let's go inside" Riley pushed open the door and headed inside. Wind chimes sung when the door opened bringing them a heaven like entrance.

"Mmmm it's warm, and it smells nice, like... like honey." Riley closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of the bakery.

"It feels so homey. I can definitely come here to relax for a while." Lucas said.

"Good morning" A middle aged tall brunette greeted the three.

"Welcome to May's Homestyle Bakery, your table will be over there. At table number 9. Someone should be there to take your order." she smiled genuinely.

They thanked her and walked over to table 9. The place was pretty organized almost as if it were some fancy restaurant. There was some booths by the window. some tables filled in the middle. The bakery was

painted a beautiful cream and orange color and the booths cushions colored with orange and red plaid. 95.9 PLJ played in the back. It was really a beautiful setting.

"Wow this food looks really good." Farkle licked his lips as he looked through the menu.

"I'm sure that it's nothing compared to Topanga's." Riley stated confidently.

"I don't know Riley, we haven't even ate yet and this place is already beating Topanga's." Farkle nodded frantically at Lucas' words.

"I'm already sold." he said.

"Maya, honey, go take table 9 over there." May said while cooking the eggs. Maya walked over, not even noticing the three.

"Good morning, I'm Maya and I'll be your waitress for today. How may I help y-." Her breath hitched when she looked up from her notepad.

How had she not even see them when she came over. They all looked at her with shocked faces.

"Maya?!" Riley shouted incredulously. Others in the restaurants looking around wondering what the big commotion was.

"Shhhh. You're loud, Riles."

She couldn't help it, she was so confused.

"Wha? You work here?." Maya nodded her head.

"How?, When?... What!?"

"Uhm yeah I work here. That's all you need to know. Now what would you like to eat." she said bringing back up her notepad.

"Oh I would like to try two of the egg, cheese and sausage biscuit. With orange juice" Lucas said.

He was honestly too hungry to make a big deal of Maya working here.

"Oh oh can I have the egg salad, with some bread rolls on the side and some orange juice as well" Farkle said rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah and I'll have the- AYE!, No changing the subject Maya, since when have you started working here?" Maya sighed.

"Those questions are questions you can ask when I'm NOT working, Riley." She deadpanned.

Riley pouted. "Fine, I want the tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich." Maya nodded, writing down all their orders before heading off to May to help in the kitchen.

"Maya?, Working here?. Can you believe that?!" Riley said very well surprised.

Farkle thought for a minute

"Well she has been very distant. Maybe this is why"

"I don't know, why would Maya be hiding something as small as this from us for two months?" Lucas said reasonably.

"So you're saying.. there's something else we don't know about her?" Riley questioned. Lucas nodded.

"That's what I'm thinking. Having a job shouldn't be a reason to make her quiet"

"Lucas has a point, this Doesn't add up" Farkle said.

Riley sighed in frustration. "Ugh, I'm so confused!"

"Here ya go, 2 orange juices, 2 egg, cheese and sausage biscuits and a egg salad with rolls on the side." Maya returned with their food.

"Wow, that was fast" Farkle commented.

"Yeah well Aunt May does spend a lot of time cooking so she always has extras." Maya replied. They nodded understandingly.

"Wait. Did you say... Aunt May?" Lucas questioned.

 _Oh Fuck,_ Maya thought.

"Like as in May's Homestyle Bakery?" Maya nodded.

"Yup, May's my aunt."

"Wow that's cool, so is Katy working here too?" Farkle said with a stuffed mouth. Maya bit her lower lip nervously.

"Uhm... No, not exactly. I think she's still working at Topanga's."

"Oh, ok" Farkle replied absentmindedly and went back to eating his food.

"This is really good!" Farkle said with yet again a full mouth.

"Farkle, please. Close your mouth when you're eating. Have you know manners!" Riley watched Farkle with a cringed look. Maya chuckled.

"This really is good though, Maya can you cook as well?" Lucas asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah, May taught me to cook when I mov- when I come to visit her." Maya quicky covered her slip up. thankfully Riley and Farkle were busy with their food but she's sure Lucas caught it, he looked at her questioningly but went back to his biscuit.

"So are you going to introduce us to your Aunt May, Maya?." asked Riley. It was kind of more of a beg than a question.

"Soon Riley, you will soon" Maya assured her.

"I'm never going back to Topanga's ever again" Farkle said laying back into the seat with his hands on his belly. "This is good stuff"

Maya chuckled softly. "I'm glad you like it, Farkle."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I'm going to go eat now, I'm hungry. But man this chapter feels really cheesy


	4. Never Seen You Before

_"you're a worthless little bitch just like your mother!" He hit her again and again. She was trying not to cry but the tears were just burning to get out._

 _"You were a mistake!" by then, Maya had already given up. This man who she guesses is her father is abusing her till she can't feel anymore and he's calling her all these things. He was right. She is worthless. She is a mistake. Maya just accepted this after that and let him abuse her. As bad as it sounds, there's nothing else she could've done._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"So Maya works at a bakery?" Zay says uninterested. Riley, Farkle and Lucas have been telling Zay the news about Maya's job.

"Yes!, Are you not surprised?" Lucas replies still a little shocked. Zay looked at him amused.

"Lucas, Maya's like what? fifteen? sixteen?. It's normal for a teen to have a small job or something like that. besides I actually knew this for a while now. I always go to May's Homestyle Bakery in the morning for breakfast"

"How come you weren't there yesterday?" Farkle questioned.

"yeah and how come you never told us!" Riley added. Zay only shrugged

"I wasn't there yesterday because my mom wanted me to help out with the decorations for Christmas. Also, I didn't think it was my place to tell you guys her business"

"When it comes to Maya you should tell us everything" Riley grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him frantically.

"Alright alright calm down. You guys know I don't get in the way of anyone's business. Maya is always hesitant when it comes to talking about her personal life. If I know something that's personal, then I won't say it"

"Zay is right, but having a job isn't really a personal thing" Lucas looked at him curiously.

"Like I said, it's not my place to tell anyone's personal business." Zay repeated. "Just be happy she's not a stripper or something that'd be something to keep secret about."

"Ok. yeah, we get that but weren't you the one who told Riley, Maya and I about Lucas' fights back in Texas?" Farkle interrogated him. He was trying to prove Zay differently from his words. He was oblivious once but he isn't going to be oblivious now.

"Yeah, I did. But that was in middle school. We're in High School." Zay tried to reason with them.

Lucas was about to ask another question but the bell rung for them to head to 1st period.

"Look I'm not going to tell you guys anything unless she tells you first or y'all figure it out yourself." Zay finished before walking away to his class.

"He knows something" Lucas tells them. He knew he was right at the library. Zay knows everything.

"He knows something we don't know" Riley adds.

"Guy's I am very much aware you don't need to point out the obvious" Farkle looks at them flatly.

"We can talk about this during lunch, Maya might not be at lunch with us like she usually is so it gives us time to talk about this without her."

"Now that just sounds terrible, 'Maya might not be at lunch with us like she usually is so it gives us time to talk about this without her', Does that make any sense" Lucas sighed. "Guys what are we doing. Do you even hear what you're saying Farkle."

"Farkle is fine, we need to talk about this. Talking about it with her won't exactly be smart now would it, Lucas." Riley raised an eyebrow.

"You know what, fine. We can go with Farkle's idea. Only because Zay knows something we don't and I have a lot to ask." Lucas surrenders.

But he still feels like this is a bad idea. Riley and Farkle walked off to their classes. That's when he thought for a minute why hasn't anyone even asked WHERE Maya was?, Hell why didn't he even bring up the question!, He face palmed himself for being so stupid. the 2nd bell rang for 1st period. Damn, he was going to be late.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Even if Maya hated math, she was surprisingly good at it. She was in an honors class and she didn't even want to be in honors class. Because that would mean more work, more math work. Aunt May was always an honors student, so helping maya with her homework wasn't so much of a problem like it was in middle school. If she wanted to joke about it, she would say that these honor classes, or AP classes or whatever were ruining her "street cred".

Owen leaned over to Maya's desk. "Hey, Hart. You got an extra pencil?, I broke mine" Maya snorted.

"What did you break another one because you couldn't figure out a problem" She snickered.

Owen always broke his pencil when he couldn't figure his way out of a problem. She wasn't going to judge. Their math teacher, Mrs. Bridges, taught math terrible. She either went too slow, or too fast or she would always get something wrong in her work and the class would already be ahead.

"No..." Maya looked at him knowingly.

"Yes, can I have one?" Owen begged. He liked to get his work done before the teacher so that he can get the homework for the night and leave quickly. "Alright alright hold on" Maya went to grab her pencil case before-

"Ms. Hart, Mr. Carson. Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mrs. Bridges looks at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I would. I need a pencil because I broke mine" Owen said and Maya went back to her pencil case.

"Here." Maya whipped out a mechanical pencil. Owen gladly took the pencil

"Why thank you, Miss. Hart." He said in an accent. Maya smirked.

"A pleasure, Mr. Carson" She replied playing along. Owen looked back at Mrs. Bridges.

"Carry on" He waves her off. Maya held in a laugh.

"Is there something funny Ms. Hart" Maya shook her head smiling.

"No sir- I mean ma'am". The class laughed and She snickered at Mrs. Bridges.

"Ms. Hart, Mr. Carson. I want to see you both after class" She went back to teaching.

"Sure thing teach" Owen saluted her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm not going to put you two in detention, because you two are my favorites". Maya and Owen smirk at each other.

"But I don't want the both of you getting into too much trouble or I might actually have to put you in detention. Am I clear?" She looked at the two sternly.

"As a crystal" Owen salutes her again.

"Good, I'm going to write you two a pass and you can head to your next class."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Yo!, Owen. Maya!." Zay shouts calling the two over.

"What's up" Owen replies as he and Zay do their fancy handshake.

"Are you going to join us for lunch now?" Zay questions looking sternly at Maya. She chews on her lip shyly.

"Join who?" Owen looks at Maya curiously.

"Riley, Farkle and Lucas. I used to sit with them at lunch but I stopped going after... uh...what happened" Maya said quietly.

"Which reminds me, are you going to tell me what happened." Owen begged but Maya shook her head no. Nobody else can know. She swears it!.

"That's not fair how come you told Zay!"

"She didn't tell me anything, I just happened to be somewhere at the right time" Zay tried to help Maya out of the blame.

"Doesn't matter Owen, I already told you enough. But for now let's just meet up with the rest of them at lunch, ok?" Maya walked to the cafeteria.

"Yes ma'am" Zay and Owen followed after her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So it's obvious Zay knows something about Maya that we don't, how are we going to get him to spill the beans" Farkle says before returning back to his food.

"Knowing Zay, I'm sure he'll tell me so you don't have to worry" Lucas says smugly, although he wasn't really all that confident that he would.

"There's nothing more than getting him to do anything for you if you bribe him with food" Hopefully it'll work at least.

Riley doesn't think any of this will work. She should've figured something was wrong with Maya that one night where they had binged Netflix and Maya had held onto her side at one point.

 _"Ok ok ok I got the popcorn!, Start Stranger Things we got all day to do this!" Riley was feeling rebellious. Staying in her room to binge watch Stranger Things, on a school night may she remind you, with Maya was making her feel all giddy inside. She's never seen it and though she wanted to watch Red Planet Diaries for the umpteenth time, Maya had basically broke her door yelling about this new show on Netflix that they needed to watch._

 _"Good just set it on the table. You're going to love this!" Maya said._

 _"Is it scary Maya because if it is I won't-" Maya put her finger to Riley's mouth._

 _"shhhhhhh, just watch. It'll leave you speechless"_

 _The whole night she was fine, but towards the end Maya was holding her sides. But Riley just thought that the door knob may have jabbed her ribs and decided to bite her back later in the day._

 _When they got through all the episodes maya was right. It did leave her speechless._

 _"When is season 2 coming out" Riley said drastically._

 _"Sorry Hun, but ya gotta wait another year" Maya said sadly._

 _"Aww whyyy. This is torcher!" She knows she was being dramatic but_ how can anybody possibly wait this long!.

 _"Yeah I know it sucks, but anyway I gotta head home." Maya got up, wincing in the process. Riley looked at her with furrowed eyebrows._

 _"Are you ok, Peaches?" Maya shook her head absentmindedly._

 _"Yeah yeah I'm fine, just feeling pain from the door knob earlier" oh. So she was right. Or so she thought._

Riley...Riley..." Farkle waved his hand side to side in front of her face. Riley shook her head frantically.

"I'm good, I'm awake. Sorry I was just thinking about when Maya and I-"

"Aye look who finally decided to eat with us" Zay shouted at the three. Walking over to their table with Maya and Owen.

"Peaches you're here!" Riley got up hugged her tightly. Maya winced a little but quicky covered it with a small smile.

"Riles, if you don't let go, I'm gonna stop breathing" Maya patted her back.

"Oh, right" she laughed nervously letting go.

"Who are you?" Lucas looked at Owen cautiously.

"Who lil ol' me?" He placed his hand on his chest. "Well if I must introduce myself. my name's Owen. You must be the cowboy ridin' buffalo soldier Zay had told me about" Zay snickered but dropped it as soon as Lucas glared at him.

"Yeah, but just call me Lucas. Only Maya can call me a cowboy." Owen furrowed his eyebrows but he wasn't very confused.

Zay already let him in the triangle nonsense and what was going on. He definitely knew that the green eyed Texan had a thing for Maya.

"Yeah and I'm still wondering why you let her tease you, Lucas". Zay comments. Maya shook her head at Lucas.

"I'm not calling you anymore nicknames Lucas." Lucas' face faltered at that.

"You can call him whatever you want Owen. You'll get a kick out of his reaction." Maya winked at him.

"So what are you doing with Maya... and Zay" Lucas glared at him.

"Well I'm in Maya's algebra class and I been friends with Zay for a while now."

"Yup, met him at basketball tryouts, dude can cross anybody up like it's his business" Zay brags.

"Alright alright, no need to talk about me I just came to tag along not to be interviewed" he said before taking a seat, Maya and Zay sitting on either side of him. Riley smiled fondly at him before greeting him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Owen, I'm Riley"

"Pleasure to meet you Riley" he greeted back.

"So what were you guys talking about." Maya questions the three.

"Oh well we were actually just talk about y-" Lucas covers Farkles mouth quickly before he says anything stupid.

"We were talking about nothing really. Just about school and about how Mr. Matthews dropped coffee on Mrs. Carter. She cursed him out bad" Lucas sighed with relief when Riley decided to start talking about her life before Maya can catch what Farkle was going to say.

Owen whispered to Maya and Zay. "Is cowboy ok?, He keeps watching me cautiously and giving me death glares." Zay shook his head out of disappointment and leaned over to whisper to Lucas.

"Lucas buddy, you gotta calm down you're making things blatantly obvious."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Here we meet Owen. You'll find out more about him later in the story .


	5. Dark Room

_The room can't get any darker than this. Like an abandoned forest with fog and the owls in the background._

 _Maya couldn't be scared. She's just in a dark room. She's always been locked in a dark room away from her mother._

 _But this was different. It wasn't just a dark room. She was chained up in this man's basement. CHAINED UP IN A FUCKING BASEMENT. Lord help her she knew she was about to be raped. She was about to be abused. She was about to be wiped clean with pleasureless pain with this man's dirty._

 _She didnt have the strength to move for she tried with everything she had. She couldn't break free. She gave up, letting the tears flow down her cheeks. Her eyes burned red from straining to hold the tears in just a little longer._

 _She wanted to scream. Knowing that no one could hear her, since she was only in a basement. A dark basement. A dark room._

 _She's screamed before, but he had only came downstairs to tell her to "shut the fuck up" no one would hear her plea anyway. When she tried again he would come down and lash her with a belt._

 _Who knows where Katy is. Who knows if she's even alive. Maya couldn't ask him. He would only tell her that she's fine. He's a dick for thinking that's she's stupid enough to believe his lies. Who ever he is._

 _If she was going to die she at least needed to know who's killing her. She's knows it's not her father. She knows her father's voice, for crying out loud! He came to apologize for leaving Katy and her to suffer. But of course she just couldn't forgive him._

 _She doesn't remember Katy having any affairs with any man besides Shawn._

 _Dear god it can't be Shawn could it...No she's being ridiculous, this man sounded nothing like Shawn. Shawn wouldn't do this to her anyway, not after he gained her trust._

 _Who the hell is this man._

 _Fuck this sounds like a cliche horror story._

 _She chuckled to herself._

 _Damn, it's really cold in here. she thought. Oh, right. This perverted bitch stripped her half naked. All she had on was lace underwear. Don't ask where she got one. Why she needed one in the first place. She is a fucking 17 year old, these are essentials!._

 _The door opened. A small breeze came through the door, she shivered slightly._

 _"Why good evening, Penelope" he smirked eyeing her up and down. She wiggled around feeling very uncomfortable with the man looking at her. how the hell had he known her middle name?._

 _"Now, keep this between you and I. My son wouldn't like what I've done to you and he ain't gonna find out soon" he stepped forward caressing her face, his hand sliding down from her jaw to her chin._

 _"He calls me a nasty, dirty old man. But really I'm just looking for a little pleasure" his smile was crooked. The moon shined through the window and reached his eyes. That's when Maya caught his eyes._

 _Boy did those look a lot like._

 _Oh my god._

 _No._

 _nononono._

 _Her breath hitched. Her heart paced faster and faster._

 _She needed to remember to breathe or she would lose it._

 _Breathe._

 _Breathe._

 _This couldn't be._

 _What...how..._

 _Maya was really afraid now. This man. He wasn't someone his mother knew. He wasn't someone his mom once had an affair with. He was..._

"Maya!" Riley shouted. Maya jerked her head upward at Riley's. She quickly wiped the single tear that irked it's way out.

"Are you ok, you zoned out a little bit and you look very terrified." Riley, Lucas, Farkle and Zay all watched her worriedly. Maya averted her gaze to the boys, before stopping to look at his eyes. The resemblance is uncanny. She bit her lip anxiously, quickly got up and packing her things.

"W-where are you going" Riley shouted after her.

Maya didn't stop, didn't turn to look at her, didn't answer her. She just kept walking. Of all the times she's been near him, why is it that she was getting these flashbacks now. She's been perfectly fine near him before.

Lucas got up to go after her but Zay caught his hand.

"Don't go after her man, it's not worth it. She'll only ignore you more". Lucas hesitated for a minute before sitting back down.

Seriously, what does Zay know. Lucas curiously looked at Zay. His eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

Maya needed to go to Aunt May's. She needed to go to her room and rest. Her bandaged hand was pounding a little bit, as the blood that rushed in her hand felt like it was going millions of miles because of the way her heart was beating faster.

She jogged through the sidewalks ignoring all the rude comments she got for bumping into people. When she finally reached the bakery, she rushed in. Glad to see that she had no customers present at the moment.

May jumped a little bit.

"Maya?, Honey are you alright" she opened her arms as Maya went and gave her a tight hug. Her head rested against her chest. Maya was crying silently.

"Aunt May, I keep getting these flashbacks" her breath hitched.

"O-of his father and I was chained up and-" May brushed her hair with her hand.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's alright. I'm right her ok, breathe honey. Breathe." Maya's breathing evened and she closed her eyes letting herself listen to May's heart beat.

"Go upstairs and get some rest. Alright?, I'll make something to eat in the mean time".

Maya let go of her aunt, nodding her head and wiping her tears away. With that she went upstairs lazy with every step.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ehehehehe. I just wanted to give y'all an idea of who this man was. But I think I gave you too much of an idea lol is it obvious or??...


	6. Sex Crazed Bastard Part 1

He wasn't oblivious. He definitely knows that there's something wrong with Maya. He could ask Zay many questions but he just won't answer him and it was really starting to piss him off!.

Lucas unlocked the door with his house keys and greeted his mom who was making some dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey, mama" he greeted her before giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

"You're a little late then usual?, Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. He shook his head.

"No mama, I'm fine. It's just that Maya's still acting weird. Today she zoned out and stared at me almost looking horrified." He sighed frustrated. Mrs. Friar she stopped what she was doing and looked at her son warily.

"and I know Zay knows something about her but he won't tell me anything at all either." He walked over to the couch and sat down with a groan. This was too much.

"Well, Have you tried talking to her about it?" She sat down next to him.

"I was about to, but Zay stopped me. I'm really worried about her mama. Somehow I feel like this has to do with me because shes been doing nothing but ignore me. She hasn't called me anything in about two months" Mrs. Friar bit her lip. She feels this is the one. She knows why he's being ignored. She wanted to tell him. She's been wanting to tell him for a while now but it's just not the right time. Maybe it's not the reason. She won't be able to say anything else then.

"Luc-" She really couldn't answer him. As much as she wanted to, she felt it was for his own good. He watched her cautiously, waiting to hear her response.

"Honey, from what you're telling me, Maya has been having a rough two months it seems." She sighed.

She might as well come out and say it. He's obviously very worried about her. It warmed her heart that her son had such a strong bond to the blonde beauty as what he likes to call her sometimes. Not turning out to be like her husband. She shudders at the thought. Thank heavens she left that man when she did.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Lucas, you remember how your father was a very abusive man" Lucas grit his teeth.

"How could I not!, He was abusive to you, Vanessa and Bella" He got up and practically shouted. He was already built up with anger with the mention of his father.

"Yes, yes...well two months ago when your father came down to visit. He well...uhm..." Mrs. Friar hesitated. She didn't want to tell him now. She couldn't.

"Is..." Lucas looked at her almost uneasy. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Mrs. Friar couldn't look at him and give him a proper answer. She knew what the result would be. He would be even more heartbroken and disconsolate. But she still didn't want to lie, so she nodded her head.

Lucas threw his hands up annoyed.

"How could you possibly know whats wrong with Maya now, huh?. It isn't fair that Zay knows something and you know something while Riley, Farkle and I are just confused as ever!" He was very annoyed. He walked towards the door, leaving his mom to sit there guilty.

"I'm going to May's bakery. If Maya's there then I won't be back anytime soon." was the last thing she heard him say before he walked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He was slightly furious. He was going to head to the bakery. Even if Maya wasn't there he's still going to get answers from her Aunt. He's had enough with the secretive shit he has no clue about.

He rushed through everyone in his way. Flipping off any man yelling at him saying rude shit he could care less about. He's not going to waste his time with what they have to say when he should be hearing from Maya and possibly her aunt about this crazy mess going on.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Maya just layed on her bed. Everytime she closed her eyes, his face would just appear forcing her to open back her eyes. She got up from her bed and walked downstairs to grab dinner.

"Yes she's doing well!. She's definitely eating more." May said through the phone. Maya furrowed her eyebrows. Who was she talking to?. She stayed by the stairs listening for more.

"Although, she's still been having those little panic attacks. Whenever she gets a flashback of two months ago." Maya rolled her eyes, ok so she was talking about her as if that wasn't obvious.

"She's been doing well in school though as well as being more productive rather than stay in her room and paint all day." May snorted at the joke that the other one on the line made.

Maya never liked when people talked about her. It was something her mom always did embarrassing her in the process.

"Yeah, yeah we all know how that goes." May chuckled.

"Zay and Owen are the only people she's talking to most of the time now. Riley and Farkle came in a few times asking how she's been doing. Apparently she's pretty quiet at school."

Maya bit her lip. That was her fault. She decided it was best to distance herself from their friend group. But it seems that that wasn't the best decision at all.

"I don't know if it's because she's shooken up over whats happened or she just really feels out of place without you" Maya had to admit. She still is a little shooken up over the past events. It really did change her life and how she viewed people after all. The damage had been done.

"Listen, Katy..." Maya's face went pale.

May was talking to her mother. So Katy isn't dead. Where the hell is she!. Maya wanted to come out there and demand her aunt for questions but then she'd know she ease dropped.

"I know you think it's best for maya to stay with me, but she really really misses you. Even if she doesn't show it, I know she misses you. You need to come back here." May said.

Maya couldn't help but tear up a little. Katy is alive. He hadn't killed her while she was locked in the closet. She was alive and hopefully well. Maya never felt so relieved in her life.

"Ok, well I'll let her know. Goodnight, be safe" May said before hanging up.

"You can come out now Maya you don't need to act all secretive" May chuckled.

Maya came from the stairs. Not really surprised that she knew she was down here. She was a little loud.

"I didn't mean to ease drop on ya, sorry." Maya took a seat next to her, Grabbing the dinner May cooked for her.

"It's ok kiddo, I kinda figured you would come down and hear me talking to Katy anyway."

Maya smiled. "Shawn used to call me that a lot." She looked up at May.

"So...my mom. She's alive?" Maya questioned. May gave her a genuine smile.

"Maya, she was never dead. She just... isn't around anymore. But I have a feeling that she's still with him somewhere. She sent you here so that you could be safe with me." she put her arm around Maya and gave a light squeeze.

"She told me that she misses you just as much as you miss her. She never wanted it to be that way for you so she wanted me to watch over you. Where hopefully he can _never_ find you again." Maya leaned her head on her aunt's shoulder.

"Thank you, Aunt May."

Was all she could say. The two sat in comfortable silence while Maya ate her dinner.

The door suddenly bust open and the two were met with the tall green eyed Texan.

"Maya, I know you're not ok. Something's happened to you. Zay knows it, my mom knows it and I want answers now" Lucas demanded, looked into Maya's eyes.

May leaned over and whispered to Maya. "Well. He sure is a handsome boy isn't he"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Look at me adding another damn character. Who's Bella hmmm?. You guys still have yet to find out about Owen. He's not important, but hes still an interesting character ;) ;). Adios.


	7. Sex Crazed Bastard Part 2

"Maya, I know you're not ok. Something's happened to you. Zay knows it, my mom knows it and I want answers now" Lucas demanded, looking into Maya's eyes.

Her heart was pounding fast in her chest.

May leaned over and whispered to Maya. "Well, He sure is a handsome boy isn't he" May smirked but dropped it once she saw that this was serious.

"Right... I'll I just let you guys have some privacy-" She was a bout to head upstairs.

"No!, If Maya won't tell me everything, and I want to know everything, I at least need to hear it from you." Lucas stopped her. May took a seat next to Maya again. Getting a good look at him.

"Wow, you look a lot like..." she gasped turned to Maya.

"Maya he looks just like-"

"I know" Maya grit her teeth. She kept her expression hidden from Lucas. Not wanting to take a look at him.

"Who are talking about! Who do I look like!?" Lucas couldn't take it anymore.

"Go home Lucas. My life is none of your damn business." She spat.

"The hell it isn't, Maya!. Now stop playing around and tell me!. Who are you talking about that I resemble so much?!."

Maya got up fisting her non. bandaged hand and pounding it on the counter.

"YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR FUCKING FATHER, HUCKLEBERRY! THAT'S WHO YOU LOOK LIKE, OK?." She shouted.

Her face went pale when she realized what she called him. Lucas would've been happy. She finally called him a teasing nickname ever since then. That's gotta mean something. But given the circumstances knowing that this wasn't the best time for it he wasn't.

"Maya. You called me-" Maya shook her head.

"Yeah and I shouldn't have, Lucas."

She turned away from him. Boy was Aunt May enjoying this. It was like a sad romance book she reads on her free time. She didn't say a word but sat there waiting for the rest to happen.

"Maya, why don't you call me those nicknames anymore?" Lucas' voice sounded hurt. She never thought how much that would effect Lucas. She always thought he didn't like when she teased him.

"I thought you didn't like when I teased you Lucas" she said softly. It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the whole truth.

"Maya, the teasing was just a whole part of our game remember?. I mean sometimes you took it too far but it was still apart of our game." Maya smiled.

"But I know that's not it. Why don't you call me Ranger Rick or Huckleberry anymore?"

She didn't want to answer him. Her father wouldn't allow her to use those nicknames. He loathes those nicknames.

"Maya I'm serious, tell me why you don't call me those names anymore" His voice came out more hostile than he meant for it to be. her hands balled into a fist.

"You really want to know why I don't call you those nicknames Lucas..."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 _"Now, keep this between you and I. My son wouldn't like what I've done to you and he ain't gonna find out soon" he stepped forward caressing her face, his hand sliding down from her jaw to her chin._

 _"He calls me a nasty, dirty old man. But really I'm just looking for a little pleasure" his smile was crooked. The moon shined through the window and reached his eyes. That's when Maya caught his eyes._

 _Boy did those look a lot like..._

 _Oh my god._

 _No._

 _nononono. Her breath hitched. Her heart paced faster and faster._

 _She needed to remember to breathe or she would lose it._

 _Breathe._

 _Breathe._

 _This couldn't be. What...how..._

 _Maya was really afraid now. This man. He wasn't someone his mother knew. He wasn't someone his mom once had an affair with. He was..._

 _Lucas' father._

 _She wanted to die. This whole time, her and her mother were being abused by Lucas' dad?!. How did he know where to find them?. Why did he want to abuse them?. She's so confused and scared at the same time. Lucas has told her some stories about his dad, but she didn't expect to be part of it._

 _"You know my son right" He slid his hands down her body and stopped at her waste._

 _His breath smelled of strong alcohol. Lucas told her his dad was always a drunkie._

 _"The one you call Ranger Rick, Sundance, Hopalong..." He brought his mouth to her ear, nibbling it._

 _"Huckleberry". Maya cringed._

 _That was her special nickname for him. Hearing his dad say it in such a vicious way, didn't make it special anymore._

 _"I don't like the way that ya make fun of my son's background, Penelope" He grit his teeth and tightened his hold on her waist._

 _"Dont call me Penelope" she said back._

 _Which she instantly regretted talking back to him. He gripped her tighter, she was starting to get bruises on her waist._

 _"Did you say something Penelope?" He glared at her._

 _"Did I stutter?" Maya replied._

 _She needed to stop talking back, she was chained up and very exposed. She's vulnerable to him right now._

 _"Oh?... Did I say you could talk back" his hand moved from her waist to her neck._ He _didn't hold it to tight enough to choke her, thankfully._

 _"I aint gon' kill ya. My son sure does know where to find the cute ones doesn't he?. I mean your mother, she was good to me. So good to me. Your mother felt so tight around my-"_

 _"Shut. Up." he was absolutely disgusting._

 _She was not going to put up with him talking about her mother in that way. His grip on her neck tightened more._

 _"Oh?... And I thought you weren't supposed to speak." He let go of her neck, his hand slowly creeping down lower._

 _And lower..._

 _And lower..._

 _"You're next, Penelope. I just want you. All of you." His smile wicked._

 _He brought his hand lower until it stopped to her lace underwear. She grit her teeth._

 _"Why are you doing this to me"_

 _"Lucas just so happens to have such a good taste in women like you, Penelope. Ain't nothing more satisfying than to see his lady friends writhing under my skin" each word came out venomous._

 _"You're a sex crazed bastard" Maya yelled at him._

 _"I can't even imagine the shit Lucas and your wife put up with for dealing with you!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You really want to know why I stopped calling you those names Lucas!" She turned around, jabbing him in his chest with her finger. She was crying, May's eyebrow went up with the sudden turn of events.

"It's because your father! Those nicknames were special to me Lucas! Even if I said it as a joke, it still reminded me of you. At the campfire when we were trying to figure out our feelings! and we almost kissed. I liked everything having to do with you a-and." she stuttered, letting her hand fall from his chest.

"He ruined it for me. You father raped my mother and almost raped me too!" Her voice cracked.

She didn't even try to hold her tears. She's been holding onto this for 2 months, feeling like she let a whole weight off her back.

Lucas' expression darkened.

"My father... did what to you?."

She knew it was a rhetorical question. May watched the two, the air was tense. She felt she should leave the two by themselves, feeling that she was invading some sort of privacy. He fisted his hand, turning and punched the wall. May jumped and his sudden outburst. Lucas kept his gaze on the wall, he was furious.

"Is there anything else he did..." Maya bit her lip.

"Maya!, Is there anything else he did!"

"He touched me..." She said quietly.

Not wanting to see his reaction. She closed her eyes. He slowly turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry...you said he...Touched you." She nodded her head confirming it.

"L-Lucas..." He didn't say anything. He punched the wall again putting a small little whole in it.

 _Well, Texas boy has a temper._ May thought to herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

My bad, I didn't try to make it this nashty . Anyhow, how was that!?. You'll have to find out about Bella and Owen later in the story.


	8. You're What?

"Zay..."

"Yea?" he responded boredly.

"Where's Lucas?" Riley questioned.

"Not here."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well duh Zay I know that. I mean where is he and why isn't he here?". She huffed a small strand of hair away from her face.

"He's... somewhere" Is all he told her. They sat in silence for a while.

No tension at all. Zay saw this coming. As soon as Maya texted him, he saw this coming. He just wish he got to him sooner but it was too late.

His mouth opened and closed trying to find something to ask. When he just decided to go with a simple question.

"Riley..."

"Yes, Zay?"

He took a while to answer back.

"... Do you... Know where Maya is?"

Riley turned to look at him.

"Not here." She smirked.

"Touché" he said back. Farkle showed up with Owen. Guess they took time to become friends on their own.

"A fine morning if I do say so myself. Less colder than the other days hmm, Sir Farkle?" Owen said with a British accent.

"Oh indubitably my good sir. I say we go out to May's bakery and find ourselves a fine brunch now shall we?" Farkle replied playing along.

"What's with the accents?" Zay asked with furrowed eyebrows, pointing his finger between the two. They both shrugged.

"I don't know just felt like it." Owen responded.

"Any sign of Maya or Lucas?" Riley questioned the two.

"Maya told me she would be running late because she had to deal with...something." Owen averted his gaze from Riley. She looked hurt. How come Maya told him or not her!?.

"Gasp!...Now that is not right!, you can't just wiggle your way into our friend group just because you're... you're...Maya's boyfriend or whatever but Rilaya comes first ok! Maya should've told me about this, not you!. Rilaya is more important ok! Get that in your head!." She yelled at him.

The three boys stared at her incredulously until Owen busted out laughing. The three of them focus their attention to the light blue eyed boy now confused as ever. Owen wiped his eyes with his finger as if he was crying of laughter.

"No no no you got it all wrong. I'm not Maya's boyfriend. I'm like the brother she's never had". Farkle then stopped him there.

"Hey! That's my role. I'm Maya's brother. Farkle goes first Farkle always go first!" He then cringed for a moment. "Wow I have not said that in a while".

"Besides, I'm gay" That's what caught their attention. Their necks turned so quick Owen swore he heard some sort of crack. He chuckled a bit. People seemed to always react that way when he had first came out.

"You're what!" Farkle shouted!

"Awww why do all the cute guys have to be gay!" She whined. Farkle raised his eyebrow at her. Riley hesitated for a minute.

"Uhm... W-what I meant to say was... Wha- you're gay!" She gasped dramatically.

"Wow I would've never guessed. I mean you don't really act or sound gay." Zay said surprised.

"Excuse me, how does someone act or sound gay!?" Owen was triggered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in that way" he quickly said.

"that's cool. Y-you being gay and all. I'm okay with that" He scratches his neck nervously.

"Maybe more than okay. I'm figuring it out." Farkle then chimed in.

"Well does Maya know?." Riley questioned. And at such good timing.

"Do I know what?" Maya asked.

"Owen just told us that he's gay" Farkle told her. Maya shrugged it off like it was old news.

"Yeah I know. That doesn't affect how you guys feel about him though right?. I really do think he'd be a good addition to the group".

"No. Nononono, of course not Maya. We're happy to accept him in our group." Riley told her reassuringly.

"But on a more important side note...Why did you tell Owen you were running late and not me!." Riley began to whine again. Maya sighed.

"Honey, Zay and Owen know what's going on and...you don't." Riley's face faltered.

"Peaches...are you trying to keep things from me again. I thought we promised to never keep secrets!." Riley's hand fisted.

Farkle whispered to Zay and Owen.

"Let's head to my locker. Let's give them time to talk about this. The first Bell won't ring anytime soon." Owen and Zay nodded and followed behind Farkle to his locker.

"Riley. Some things are just better kept unsaid from you." Maya told her truthfully. She didn't think this was the time nor place to tell her about anything pertaining to the situation.

"Yeah and you can tell Owen, someone you barely even met or known as long as I've known you Maya?!" Her voice was starting to get louder and she didnt want Riley to draw attention.

"Riley, quiet down. We are in public. I don't want you to draw any attention" Maya said softly.

"I dont care!. I just want to know why you told them instead of Farkle and I!." It didn't take long for Riley to tear up a little. It's not that she was sensitive, it's just that she gets emotional when it comes to Maya.

"It's cause... it's cause Owen understands my situation. And Zay?, He's Lucas's friend and happened to be somewhere at the right time."

"And I'm you're best friend Maya!. If Zay gets an easy pass cause of Lucas why can't I get an easy pass because I'm with you?" Her eyebrows furrowed. Trying to piece her own words together. Maya massaged her temples. She had just got her and she's already frustrated.

"It's because you won't understand it!. I need someone who...w-who will know the right things to say to me."

"Fine. Because you're keeping yet another secret from me, Maya... Don't talk to me unless you're ready to tell me what's going on." She definitely expected that. As if this hasn't happened between them before. She didn't even try to say anything back. Much to Riley's dismay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Alright let's just get this over with and tell me what's going on with Maya and Lucas." Farkle wasted no time in asking. Zay and Owen gave him a pointed look.

"I have nothing to say to you" Zay said.

"I second that" Owen agreed.

Farkle shook his head at the both of them.

"Riley's right you know. Why is it that you know anything about this, whatever is going on with her, if she barely met you" he pressed Owen.

"She knows me, she definitely knows me. I didn't just show up out of nowhere asking for her back story. I actually found her and that girl was hard to crack." Owen admitted. Zay looked him amused.

"I hear a story coming along". He nodded, Owen looked up.

"It all started back 2 months ago" Zay and Farkle looked at him confused.

"Uhm... W-what are ya doin' there Owen?"

He looked back at the two grabbing their heads and making them look up.

"It's for dramatic effect!. Now look up."

 _Owen was out on the schools courtyard, smoking a cigarette. His bitchy parents were on his back that morning and he really needed a cigarette. He then noticed a small petite blonde sitting on the small bench. She's...drawing?. He couldn't tell as her one arm was holding her side covering his view of what she was doing. The curiosity got the best of him, so he dropped his cigarette, stepping on it till the fire was out and walked towards her._

 _"Hey" the small girl jumped slightly and winced but tried to cover it up. He pointed towards where she was holding her side._

 _"You ok?." She nodded in response. Ok so she's quiet he can live with that._

 _"Ok...well. can I...sit down?." She moved over and patted for him to sit._

 _"So you're an artist?" He questioned. she nodded again._

 _"What were you drawing?". She took a minute to respond._

 _"I was drawing the tree over there. It was a nice tree and none of the leaves had fallen off it yet. I thought the leaves on the ground and the wind blowing at the tree's leaves made a good setting and viewpoint. So I took out my sketchbook and drew it."_

 _He was amazed. She had a soft voice and it really calmed him. Although her voice sounded a like she was holding back something. She did seem a little gloomy so he decided to bring humor to it._

 _"Ahhh so she speaks!" She chuckled a little bit giving him a warm smile. She then furrowed her eyebrows looking at him as if she was trying to figure him out._

 _"You look like some kid in my math class. Uhm what's his name. Owen!. Yeah you look like him"_

 _"That's because I am him" he said in an obvious tone._

 _"So you must be the famous Maya Hart?, The overall genius in our class." She smiled at him confidently._

 _"The one and only" she told him. Yeah May was pretty good at math so, Maya picked up on some things. Her nose twitched for a minute, before she winced and caught the smell of smoke coming from him._

 _"Smoking is bad you know. You should stop putting your life on the line." She commented. He wasn't surprised at what she said. Someone's told him that before._

 _He chuckled. "You sound like my Ex- Boyfriend." She looked at him intrigued. She would've never guessed that he was gay._

 _"That's cool, there's not much people that I know who are gay. So, what. Did he talk on and on about how smoking was bad?"_

 _"Actually, he's the one who got me to stop. My parent's were stressing the life out of me when I came out. My father was the most pissed. My mom was disappointed with me, but she still accepted it. Overtime she got over it but my father treats me like a fucking asshole. He's basically ashamed to call me his son." His fist clenched._

 _"That's why I started smoking. Each time he yelled at me, it stressed me out. So I smoked. Then I met this boy named Shane. We became closer than ever in an instant. Up until he wanted to meet my parents. My father treated him worse than he treated me!" Owen wasn't sentimental. But the thought of Shane made him tear up a little._

 _"We had a good relationship. It lasted for a good two years and a half. We hid the fact that we were together so no one noticed. But my dad caught us one day and just ruined our relationship. His parents were more welcoming than ever but mine?, They were just... They make me feel like I never should've became gay. Like I'm a nothing." He sighed. His was getting angry and teary just thinking of the whole mess._

 _"Sorry, Maya. I didn't mean to overwhelm you with my life problems" Maya shook her head at him to show that he was wrong. She pulled him in for a hug, ignoring the pain on her side._

 _"Don't you ever feel like you're a nothing. You're very special Owen. You can decide your sexuality, not them. If your father can't accept that. Then fuck him. Because how you feel and how you want to live your life gay or not shouldn't matter to anyone." She told him before letting go._

 _"Thank you, Maya. I really needed that." He told her._

 _"Yeah dont mention it cause I'm not one to have serious talks." She chuckled._

 _Owen felt as though he can find a new best friend. Definitely someone he could trust and vent about his life. Maya was accepting and she made him feel better about himself and they only talked for like four minutes. She went back to holding her side._

 _"Alright, I'm sure you're not ok because you haven't let go of your side since I was here." He said in a serious but worried tone. She sighed._

 _"Yeah well if you want to talk about bad parents. My father left me when I was young. My mother barely ever was home because she worked late hours at the nighthawk diner." Maya said plainly._

 _"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but that doesn't explain what's wrong with your side." She took a deep breath before telling him._

 _"I'm being..."_

"Sorry but I can't tell you that Farkle" Owen told him sadly. Farkle was about to strangle him.

"Are you kidding me you guys. I'm Maya's friend! Why can't you just tell me!"

"Nuh uh, not after that stunt you pulled back in New Year's" Zay shook his head frantically.

"Zay that was years ago!, I was stupid and didn't even think about Maya's feelings." He said desperately.

"Yeah so if you didn't think about how Maya felt, how do you expect us to know how you feel about her now?" Owen tilted his head to side looking at him.

"Can you guys please just tru-"

Lucas suddenly appears. punching the locker they were at. They all jump at his sudden appearance.

"Lucas... Are you ok buddy?" Zay asked trying to put his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

Lucas' expression darkened. He looked at the three with hooded eyes.

"Zay...I'm going to Texas"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry guys. Lol I was legit procrastinating but I FINALLY DID IT YAAAY!


	9. Too Dangerous

"Lucas. Man you don't have to do this" Zay said trying to reason with him. Lucas is in his room packing his clothes.

"I have to Zay, My farther hurt Maya!. I can't stay here and do nothing." Lucas grabbed another shirt and put it in his suit case. Zay took some clothes and threw it out.

"Zay!" Lucas looked at him angry and put the clothes back. Zay threw it back out.

"Zay, stop it" Lucas grabbed the clothes and put it back in the suitcase once more. Zay threw it back it out the suit case.

"Zay, do that again I swear." Lucas said through grit teeth. Zay hesitated before grabbing some other stuff that were in the suit case and threw it back out.

"Zay..." Lucas walked towards him, his hand balled into a fist.

"Lucas! Lucas!, Hear me out!. How the hell are you going to get to Texas?" Zay asked.

"With a plane how else?" Lucas replied with an obvious tone. Zay rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but with what money?!, You said you're saving up for college!. You're not about to buy a plane ticket for-" Zay's eyes averted to inside the suitcase. He looked stunned.

"Lucas..." Zay reached into the suitcase to grab the item. Lucas swatted his hand away.

"It's nothing don't worry about it" Lucas said rather quickly.

"Lucas..." Zay repeated slowly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO (Earlier today)

"Lucas... Are you ok buddy?" Zay asked trying to put his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

Lucas' expression darkened. He looked at the three with hooded eyes.

"Zay...I'm going to Texas". Zay and Farkle looked at Lucas wide eyed.

"What do you mean you're going to Texas!?" Farkle asked incredulously.

"I honestly saw that coming and I barely know this guy" Owen said boredly, leaning against the locker.

"Ok what is going on! Seriously" Farkle shouted angrily confused.

Lucas grit his teeth, looking directly at Farkle.

"You want to know what's going on, Farkle?. Huh! Well, my farther abused Maya and her mother!. That's what's going on!" Lucas shouted at him. Farkle's face faltered. He's trying to grasp this while situation but the whole image is just playing over in his mind.

"What?..." The four boys turned their gaze to Riley. She stood there looking at them with furrowed eyebrows.

"Please tell me he's lying" Riley said slowly looking at them helplessly.

"Zay?...Owen?... Lucas?" she looked at him. She could tell through his eyes that he was telling the truth.

The bell rung. It took a while for everyone to move from where they were. Riley shook her head, refusing to believe this.

"I...I don't get it. How could your father have done this, Lucas!" Riley yelled at him.

"You can't blame this on me Riley!, I know just as much as you!" Lucas told her.

"I'm going to class. We'll talk about this later" She walked off to class.

"Are you really going to Texas, Lucas?" Zay asked hoping for him to say no.

"I'm sorry, man" Lucas said before heading off to his class.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lucas what are you doing with this!" Zay pulled out a small pistol out of his suitcase. Lucas quickly grabbed it out of his hand before he accidentally pulled the trigger.

"be careful with that!, You might pull the trigger."

"You're telling me to be careful with that!?" Zay looked at him incredulously.

"You're the one with the gun. Is that what you're gonna do Lucas!?, Huh?. Kill your father!?"

"I have to, he raped Maya's mother, he raped Vannesa, he raped Bella!" The tears stinging his eyes as he remembered Bella. His younger sister hadn't lived long being that their father was drunk and had raped her. Lucas will never forget Bella and he will never forget the day he walked into her room only to find her...

"Lucas you're going to go to jail!. Killing your father won't solve anything except put you in jail for 20 years!" Zay shouted uneasy.

"You won't even get passed the airport with a gun in your suitcase!"

Lucas packed their discarded clothes on the ground back into his suitcase. Making sure he has everything, before zipping up the luggage.

"Well Zay, you're not gonna stop me from goin'. So either you're coming with me or not" Lucas looked at him. This dude's really serious, Zay though to himself.

Zay shook his head.

"If I can't get you to change your mind than I know who will" he said before rushing out Lucas' room and out the house.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

May's bakery wasn't so busy today. Maya sat by one of the window seats. Drawing the view she was getting through the window. Taking a few sips of her tea every once in a while.

"MAYA!" Riley shouted as soon as she entered the bakery. Maya sighed, there goes my peace and quiet. Riley stood in front of her, arms crossed, her eyebrow raised high. Who was she kidding she couldn't even keep that stance. Riley had one onto the table and the other grasping her chest, trying to catch her breath.

"Maya-"

"What you're talking to me now?" Maya snorted, keeping her gaze on her sketch.

"Why didn't you tell me Lucas's father abused you and your mother" Riley asked distraughtly.

Maya dropped her pencil and looked up at Riley stunned. "H-how'd you find out"

"It doesn't matter how!, What matters is why you would keep this from me. How could you keep this from me. We're best friends, Maya we are supposed to tell each other everything" Riley said taking a seat in front of Maya.

"Well maybe I don't want to tell each other everything" Maya averted her gaze from Riley to the window.

"Jesus Christ Maya!, Stop being so...So-"

"So what!?, Riley!" Maya yelled, turning back to Riley.

"So irritating!, I'm trying to be a good best friend and help you but you're being to stubborn." Riley yelled back.

May walked over to the two a little worried. They were causing a scene and her few customers were giving them strange looks.

"Girls are you ok?" May asked trying to calm the two down.

"No"

"Yes" They responded at the same time.

"Ok ok, one at a time now, Riley you said no, so what's the problem." May put her hands on her hips.

"Maya didn't tell me that Lucas' father abused her and her mother"

The more Riley thought about it in her head, the more weird it sounded when it came out. Her face filled with confusion while she was still upset with the fact that Maya didn't tell her.

"Why should I need to, it's my business!" Maya glared at Riley.

"So I can help you Maya!, Can you not see how big of a problem this is!?"

"Well you're making it a bigger problem!"

"Ok ok ok girls, calm down. You're making a big scene" May said looking around every once in a while to see who's watching.

The door then suddenly opens and an out of breath Zay is now standing in front of the three.

"Maya...We...Have...a...problem" Zay says in between breaths. His hands on his knees. _Damn I haven't ran this fast since I chased Riley for eating my cookie,_ Zay thought.

"What is it?" Maya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Zay finally caught his breath and stood up straight.

"Lucas said he's going to Texas, I tried to talk him out of it but he won't listen. I didn't think it was too much of a problem until I saw the hand gun in his suit case."

"What!" Riley shouted incredulously.

"What is he doing with a gun!"

"I don't know, to kill his father or something!?" He said, but he was hoping that wasn't the case. Maya pulled Zay by his shirt and yanked him so that he was right in front of her.

"Where is he" Maya demanded arching her eyebrow. He wasn't gonna lie, whenever Maya got like this it kinda made him scared.

"When I left, He was still at the house. I kinda stalled and took most of his clothes out of his suitcase." Zay said. He was having a hard time breathing with how tight Maya gripped his clothes.

She let go of his shirt.

"Riley, Zay, we're going to Lucas' house" Maya gave aunt May her sketchpad before heading off.

"I'll back later. Or not. Whatever time I get home" Maya waved her aunt off.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Knock knock_

Mrs. Friar got up from her comfy couch. Checking the window first before opening the door.

"Hi Mrs. Friar is Lucas home?" Riley asked politely.

"Oh sorry, he just left. Said he was goin' to a friend's. Uhmm... What's his name...Caden" She replied.

"What do you need him for?"

"Uhm...Well ya see" Zay hesitated.

"We're all going bowling and were coming here to pick him up." Maya chimed in. "Thanks anyway, Mrs. Friar" the three left and Mrs. Friar closed the door. She couldn't help but think that they were lying.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Zay, do you know where this Caden boy lives." Riley asked.

"Noooo, I have no idea where he lives." Zay responded sarcastically. Riley pouted.

"Maya, how are we going to find out where Caden lives" Zay and Maya looked at Riley with a straight face. Zay shook his head, taking out his phone and calling Caden.

"Yo Caden, is Lucas at your house?...No?...". Riley and Maya looked at each other nervously.

"He's at the Airport!...When did he leave?!...WHAT!..."

"What did he say?" Riley asked.

"SHHHHHHHH" Zay covered Riley's lips.

"Damn it! Thanks man. I'll talk to you later." Zay hung up before looking at the two sad eyed.

"Well?" Riley questioned.

"Oh you heard what I said." Zay replied.

"Well how far is the airport." Maya asked.

"Bout 5 blocks away from here" Zay said.

"Fuck" Maya shook her head.

"Lucas is such a fuckin huckleberry" She cringed. She regretted saying that.

"Maya..." Riley started.

"Shut up I know what I said. C'mon were gonna go catch a taxi."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Heyyyyy. Did ya miss me?. Nah, i didn't think so either


	10. Hands Up! Don't Shoot

Riley quickly thanked the taxi man before getting out the back seat, Maya and Zay following behind. They started for the entry of the airport.

"Hey, you need to pay me" the taxi driver shouted getting out of the car.

"Go inside I'll meet you out there" Zay told the two girls, they nodded and left him to pay the man.

Walking back digging in his wallet all he had was some gift cards, his ID and some change. _Fuck_ , he thought.

"Here's a quarter" Zay threw it at the mans eye before quickly sprinting towards the doors.

"Ow fuck you little n*gg*r". holding his eye with his hand, he chased after Zay.

"The fuck did you just call me?". He stopped running, he turned around and glared at the man.

"You heard what I said" still holding his eye, he caught up to Zay.

"You're a n*g-" Zay stopped him right there. Grabbing a luggage cart nearby, pushing it towards the taxi driver. The force of the cart hit the man hard. Toppling over him.

"Call me a n*gg*r one more time, bitch. I gotta friend who's about to go to Texas and I don't have time to deal with you bullshit!" Zay left him on the floor with the card on top of him. He continued on inside.

"Do you see him, Riles". Maya asked worriedly.

She herself was looking around but since, for her being so short she couldn't really see much. The airport was busy. The were long lines waiting to check in, groups of people saying their goodbye's to friends and family members.

"I can't find him" Riley responded sadly.

"Luuuuccassssss" She began shouting. People were giving her odd looks.

"Riley, that's not gonna help you're just making unnecessary noise" Maya told her.

"Well do you have any other better ideas cause I don't". She questioned helpless. Maya didn't have an answer and feared they were too late.

"Did you guys find him?" Zay rushed in.

Seeing their facial expressions his face faltered. He was worried. The last time Lucas and his father had an encounter was when his father had raped and killed Bella. It didn't end well at all, Lucas nearly got killed. If his mother hadn't got there in time...

"Maya what are you doing" Riley shouted as she ran through the crowds of people passing all the securities.

She was to focused on trying to find Lucas that she didn't even realize she was no long on her feet but on the ground.

"Excuse me young lady, but you shouldn't be back here" A tall broad security guard and knocked Maya of balance. She mentally cursed herself for being so short and light.

"Well I'm sorry sir but my best friend is trying to board a plan to Texas and I need to stop him" Maya stood back up, trying to get passed the security guard.

"Get out of my way." She tried to shove passed him but the strength of his arm was twice her own body.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, ma'am" he told her, grabbing her by her waist.

"Let go of me you fucking pervert" she was trying to wiggle her body out of his masculine arms but he a grip on her. She winced a little when his wrist would hit that bruise on her side.

"Maya!" Riley shouted when she finally reached. Zay in tow.

"Hey man we mean no trouble just let go of our friend so we can please continue on and stop our other friend from going to Texas." Zay said respectfully. Judging by how the taxi man was disrespectful and racist he didn't want to cause any trouble with the security.

"This is officer brown, I'm gonna need back up here. By the security systems, thank you" He turn off his walkie talkie.

"Ugh I don't have time for this!" Maya yelled impatiently. She kicked the poor man in his groin and ran off.

"Fuck!."

The man held his balls with one while pressing the on button on his talkie.

"We got a runner coming towards you, at the next check out"

"Uh oh, Maya" Riley ran after her. Zay shook his head. They're so gonna get in trouble for this. Lord him help if he were to get hurt today.

"Make that three runners" the guard said before chasing the trio.

"Maya why'd you stop-" Riley gasped dramatically.

Her hands covering her mouth in shock. Zay stopped as well. He knew this was gonna happen. He warned him, he did but he was just so stubborn to listen. There were about 10 officers all surrounding Lucas. He was hand cuffed and two police were guarding him. Others were checking his suitcase for any other weapons.

Maya looked at him angered. Lucas averted his gaze from her to Riley and Zay. Riley was shocked, despite knowing before hand from Zay that he was bringing a hand gun with him. But she wanted to believe that he was lying. Zay was just straight disappointed. He knew damn well that this was going to happen. Maya opened her mouth to yell at him but Officer brown and five other Security guards reached the three. Two of the security guards had grabbed the girls a little two rough. Lucas nearly almost lost self control and attack the old man but the two officers guarding him kept him guarded.

The other officers was rather unnecessarily aggressive with Zay and they had all tackled him to the ground, tasing him before hand cuffing him. Zay tried not to resist but the tasing caused him to grab the officers hand to keep from tasing him.

"HES TRYING TO HURT HIM." One ignorant officer shouted. Officer brown and two other officers pulled out a gun.

"STOP!" Riley pleaded.

"DONT SHOOT!" Lucas shouted.

Everything was happening so fast. Maya didn't know what to do. She looked at Zay worriedly. He was crying. It didn't take long for Maya to start tearing up to.

BANG

Red...

Was the last thing Maya saw. The color in her eyes dilated. Her pupils got so small. Her face went pale...

She couldn't breathe

She couldn't think

She couldn't remain calm

Her heart was pounding.

Her vision went hazy

She stared at the blood river.

Red.

Now black.

"I can't... I can't..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well... that was eventful


	11. Are You Stupid

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Maya yelled at Lucas.

She, Riley and Lucas were put in a small room waiting for their parents to come and pay for them to leave the police station. She was free from her handcuffs and was about ready attack Lucas.

"Of all the stupid shit you've done Sundance, this is by far the worst. What the hell were you thinking!. Going to Texas with a pistol!?" Maya threw her hands up in annoyance.

Lucas just grit his teeth and glared at her. He loved Maya to death, he really did, but if she could just shut the fuck up that'd be great. He was already aggravated as is.

"What?, did you just expect not to get caught and pass the security with a weapon in your suit case. God you could be so fucking hard headed sometimes" She was walking back and forth yelling at him. She couldn't bother to look at him.

"Do you know what your stupidity got us into!. We had to come get your dumbass, we didn't even pay the taxi. We had to pass the security guards and Zay got shot in his fucking thigh!."

Lucas was rubbing his temples in annoyance. He's well aware with what he did, he didn't need a reminder.

"Look I didn't ask you three to come looking for me. It was my decision to leave, you should've stayed out of my business" He said through grit teeth.

"Oh so it was your decision to go kill your father, Hopalong" Maya turned to look at him for once. He looked right back at her. Both of their gazes were challenging.

"He raped you and your mother Maya. There's no way I was going to let him get away with such a thing ever again. What was I supposed to do, stay here and not do anything knowing damn well that he could be raping some other girl in Texas"

"It's better than going to jail for murder" she retorted.

"Sure he raped my mother. He abused me, so what. It's been two fucking months Lucas you can't change what's already been done in the past."

"How the hell could you say that. That's never something you should just say so nonchalantly, Maya. Not when it comes to you and your mother. This is the 2nd time he pulled a stunt like this and I wasn't there for it once and look what happened. Bella is dead!. My younger sister is dead!. If you died I would've been arrested a long time ago for murder!" Maya was still furious with him. Even after what he said.

"And that is exactly why you're stupid!. You never think before you do anything. The whole time you had your anger under control you decide to let it go now!. If it wasn't for your stupid actions Zay would've actually been killed!" Maya jabbed her finger harshly against his chest. She really should be taking it easy. She had been passed out a long time. The blood gushing from Zay's thigh had given her images that she didn't really want to remember at this point.

"Lucas, you had us all worried. You had me worried. Even if you did pass security, what do u think would've happened if you faced your dad in Texas, huh?." He looked a little guilty now. But anger still coded his expression.

"What would've happened if you never came back to New York. You seriously need to speak with your mind and heart not with you fist. Acting all big and bad may be intimidating, Ranger Rick, but violence isn't always the answer."

"Ok, I know I fucked up-"

"Yeah you fucked up big time" Maya retorted. Lucas rolls his eyes.

"-But I just... I don't know what came over me, ok. Once I found out about what happened I just lost all control over myself. It was on instinct that I acted that way." He took a seat on the bunch. Maya sat next to him.

"I guess I been reserving my anger for so long trying to be Mr. Perfect that I never really found a way to control it when I do actually snap."

He covered his hands in his face. Maya was right. What he'd done was very stupid. He'd nearly gotten them all killed. Save for Zay who actually was the one that was closest to getting killed. They had talked to the officers. Good news was Maya and Riley were off the hook, he on the other hand had been in semi big trouble.

"I get it, You want to be there for us, I know that. Just be careful next time alright?, You really did give me a heart attack." They both laughed.

"At least you both stopped yelling. I was this close to getting a headache." Riley chimed in once the two got out of their own little bubble. Maya wasn't gonna lie, she forgot Riley was even in the room.

"Sorry, Honey" Maya smiled sheepishly.

"Listen up you three" Officer Browns voice had boomed as he entered the room. They all glared and looked up at him. He raised his hands up in defense.

"Hey c'mon, I don't bite" he smiled trying to be friendly. Riley scoffed at that.

"That is unless, one of you try to bite first" he intimidated. But of course they weren't faded in the slightest.

"Anyhoo, your friend uh...Jay yeah he'll be fine. My partner was just being a little stupid with his "Oh he's a black guy he's hurting me shoot him"... yeah he uh... he hates black people or for the lack of a better term. Loathe."

"That is utterly disgusting." Riley scowled at the security guard.

"People like him shouldn't be a police officer or a security guard what so ever!. Zay had done nothing wrong and you guys shot him. What type of shit is that?!"

"Riley!" Maya said incredulously. Her and Lucas' eyebrows rose high with shock. Riley looked at them as if she said nothing wrong. Which, she really didn't.

"What?, you know I'm right. Officers or security guards like him can't be trusted. How the hell had he even got this job!. How do you expect African Americans like, ZAY!, not Jay so get it right you hard- headed shit of a security guard-" turning back towards officer brown.

"-to walk around peacefully on earth without having to deal with an officer assuming him based on a damn stereotype."

Needless to say, Maya was shocked at first but you can't always have Riley stay innocent for a while. Plus she hangs out with Maya I mean c'mon cursing and sarcasm is her 2nd language. Although Lucas had just been dumbfounded. Where was this Riley the whole time?, clearly he did not know what she was really capable of. He slowly shook his head sighing to himself, the quiet "innocent" ones are always the dangerous ones. He'll have to remind himself of that later.

"Listen here little lady" he bent down towards her.

"I could still hand cuff you and lock you in juvie for a good three months or so. So if ya don't shut up and calm your little mood because I'm sure you period will end soon. Your mommy and daddy here will pick you up and bring you home."

"Listen here officer. In case you weren't aware, women aren't moody just because they're on their period so you could shake that stereotype off your mind." She replied venomously.

"Juvie, seriously?. I'm 17 for god sakes. Not some naive 12 year old"

If Maya didn't know any better she'd say that Riley wasn't really targeting that to only the officer. The Riley committee do tend to forget that she's not the same 12-13 year old girl in middle school. As well as her very own father who's still not ready to let go of holding her hand just yet.

Looks like she's done some growing up on her own.

"I don't need you chauvinistic men thinking that painting our nails and doing our hair is all that we're good for. Seriously you guys can't be trusted. You think you're all strong and mighty because you got suit and a badge but when you go and do stupid shit like shoot someone because of their skin color?, especially if they're my friend than you're more of a coward than a trustworthy officer. Your friend shouldn't be police officer. If he has a probably with African Americans than he shouldn't be in this job knowing that he'll be dealing with all races. And it's not fair because you never know, African Americans could be getting the short end of the stick because of your partner or not get the same punishment as other races."

Riley was fed up. Recently she's been researching stuff like this because situations like this agitated her. Males think they're the higher gender. Ignorant cops like Officer Browns partner don't take the time to think before they do something and decide to attack black people. Not that every police officer is like that. Most of all, the men that think doing their laundry, being stay at home wives are all women are good for.

"Honey, we know this upsets you but I think it's best if you don't get on his bad side." Maya had got up and sat next to Riley, rubbing her back in circles trying to calm her down.

"You should listen to your blonde friend. She knows what she's talking about, considering the fact that she's a blonde" he laughed to himself. Maya raised and eyebrow and slowly turned her head his way.

"Excuse me?"

"Ooookay, I think we've heard enough Officer could, you let us go now" Lucas had thankfully jumped to action and stopped anymore problems from developing.

"Yeah alright. The two girls' parents are gonna be here in a few" he waved off. About to leave the room.

"Wait... what about me" Lucas questioned. The man laughed as if what Lucas said was stupid.

"Did you already forget that you almost boarded a plane with a weapon in your suit case?" The man left the room. Lucas mentally face palmed himself. Riley cooled down but now Maya felt the urge to punch a wall.

"Who does he think he is. Saying 'considering the fact that she's a blonde' " She mocked. She got up, walking back and forth. Her hand clenched and unclenched as if she were deciding to actually punch the wall or not.

"Why are these officers so profound on living off of stereotypes"

"Maya..." Lucas said. She ignored him she was going on on and about how stupid Officer brown and his team was.

"Maya..." Lucas said a little more louder. She heard him. She just didn't want to stop ranting.

"Maya!" He shouted.

"What?!" She yelled back.

"Could you please just calm down. Ranting about how dumb the officers are isn't gonna fix a thing" He said reasonably.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be upset, if you hadn't got us into this mess" She said angrily, bringing back the argument they had just a few minutes ago.

"Oh so now it's my fault. Your putting this all on me now?!" _Was he serious right now_ , she thought. Of course it's his fault. He got them in trouble.

"Yes, technically it is all your fault because you're the one who decided to get a plane ticket to Texas and bring your trusty dusty partner the hand gun!" He was getting annoyed. They literally had this discussion not too long ago and she's bringing it back up again.

"Why do you feel the need to put all the blame on me. I didn't ask you guys to come and get me"

"Even if we didn't come and get you, you were still caught by the security guards. Hell you could've been at the police station for all I know since we were still late anyway." He let her talk because anything he would've said probably would've just went through one ear and out the other.

"You had us all worried Lucas. Do you not know how your dumb decision would've affected us. Do you not understand how Zay would've felt if his best friend had went to jail. How Riley would've felt if her Prince Charming had left for Texas and not tell her." She spoke as if Riley wasn't in the room. Not that she was listening anyway, she was still trying to calm herself down after yelling at Officer Brown.

"What about you then. How would you have felt if I went to Texas and never came back. I'm sure you wouldn't care because you've been ignoring me for the longest time!" He said getting fed up.

"Me?. I would've hunted you down and gave you a big lecture like I'm doing right now if you were gone" that was partially true. Although she didn't want to get too sappy into how she felt because that's not her thing. That and Riley was in the room.

"You should know damn well that I care about you as much as everyone else. Don't you ever think that I don't"

Officer brown entered the room

"Hey you two, your parents are here" he said pointing at Riley and Maya. Riley couldn't have been more relieved. She got up quickly and left. As soon as she gets home she is finding her stress ball.

"Looks like someone missed their mommy and daddy. Come on blondie I don't got all day here I gotta talk to Mr. Texas boy over there." Maya left the room without saying a word.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ohhhh, sweetie" May engulfed Maya in a big hug.

"You nearly gave me a damn heart attack when you called to tell me you were in a police station."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Maya apologized.

"What are they gonna do with Lucas?" May questioned. Maya took a big sigh.

"I'd rather not talk about him Aunt May." May's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Look it's been a long day and I'd just like to get some rest, alright?. We can talk about this later." May nodded and the two walked to the nearest subway station in comfortable silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Imma go eat now. Chao.


	12. Get Well Soon, Buddy

"How are you feeling?" Riley asked in concern.

Zay slowly got up, wincing as he tried to ignore the pain in his lower abdomen. He was Heavily bandaged around his waist and was pretty fatigued this morning. He'd thought he got enough sleep in his comfy hospital bed but his body said otherwise. If not for Riley being a good friend and showing up early in the morning, he probably would've gotten more rest. Though the company was happily welcomed.

"A little better. Fortunately it was a shot in my torso area and nothing too fatal. That was honestly close." He shook his head still in shock as he remembered the events from last night. Riley had called 911 as soon as it happened, they took a long time to get there though, not that she was surprised. From there, he was rushed to the hospital.

"I'm just glad you're still here. If you died, I think I might actually have to be sent to jail." Riley giggled. Suddenly the door bust open.

"RILEY! I CAME AS FAST AS I COULD. IS ZAY ALRIGHT?!, IS HE DEAD?!" Farkle rushed in searching around the room frantically, Owen not so far behind.

"He's fine, Farkle" She smiled. He sighed in relief.

"I wasn't even with you guys for not even a few hours and you all nearly got arrested." He said incredulously.

"We had to stop Lucas." Zay replied.

"Yeah, he was going to kill his father" Riley added.

"I understand that, but you should've told us that you three were doing something so reckless" Farkle said softly. Zay scoffed.

"We're the reckless ones?. Did you not hear, Cowboy was going to kill his father!" He shouted, wincing again clutching his abdomen.

"You feeling any better?" Owen then spoke looking worried.

"I'll manage, nothing I can't handle" Zay rasped as he leaned back.

"I'm here for you, buddy." Owen reminded him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. Zay gave him a small smile.

"So where is the Cowboy and Cowgirl?" Zay asked.

"Maya's home. She said she doesn't want to deal with anything today" Riley replied.

"As for Lucas... I think he's still dealing with the authorities."

"If only he wasn't so stupid" Owen spoke.

"What if he doesn't tell them the truth about why he actually brought the gun. It could make matters worse, could it not" Farkle questioned. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought.

"Lucas is a very respectful guy... unless it comes to his father. I'm sure he'll come up with something. I don't think he'll tell the truth about Maya's mom and his dad. Then things would get really serious." Zay answered.

The four sat in silence as they thought. Zay eyes would droop as he'd try to stay awake. He's wound ached every once in a while and he tried his best to ignore it.

"Are you sure you're ok?, Do we need to get the doctor or nurse or something?" Owen said suddenly. Zay waved him off reassuringly.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little tired is all."

"We'll let you rest then." Riley said as she went to grab her things. Farkle walked towards the door.

"I'll stay, he needs someone to keep him company" Owen told them as they left.

Zay was grateful that he had such caring friends. Owen had brought a some cards and his PlayStation. They'd spend the rest of the morning talking and playing games.

 **OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Riley." Farkle spoke.

She didn't answer. Whatever was on her mind kept her walking. She walked fast and far ahead of Farkle. He repeatedly called for her, though she was not listening. He picked up speed, grabbing her wrist and turned her around.

"Riley!" He said again.

"What!, Farkle."

"Calm down. You're walking really fast. Do you need to talk about something?"

"No, Farkle. Let's just go to Maya's."

"Riley. Something's bothering you. Talk." He demanded.

"We can talk about it when we're with Maya." She said.

He looked at her questioningly. Riley ran a stressed hand through her hair.

"I'm just bothered about the fact that Maya hid this from me. From us." She said quietly.

"It is Maya we're talking about. She doesn't like opening up to anyone." Farkle reminded

"But she's our best friend, Farkle. She should've came to us. This would've been solved quicker and safer and Zay wouldn't have been shot and possibly killed."

"Maybe it was for your own safety." He guessed. Riley looked at him confused.

"Well, if Lucas' dad was the one that raped Maya. He probably would've gone after you too." He clarified.

Riley stared at Farkle incredulously, pondering on what he said. What if he was right. The two stood in silence. He watched her worriedly. If he was right... He probably would've been put in jail too.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maya woke up to the notification of her phone, A text message from Riley telling her that Farkle and Her were on their way there. Letting out a yawn, she got out of her bed wearily and trudged downstairs to where she knew May would be. When she found that she wasn't though, she called out questioningly. Looking around, She found a note on the kitchen island.

"I had to open up the bakery. There's food in the kitchen, make yourself something nice. If not, get your ass over here and work the register" Maya rolled her eyes, deciding she didn't want to eat anyway, shot Riley a quick message telling her to meet up at May's Bakery. She headed upstairs to quickly take a shower and get dressed for the day.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Can I go on break now, I've been working for an hour" Maya whined. May rose an eyebrow.

"Maya, you've worked the register for 10 Minutes."

"It's been only 10 minutes?!" She fake cried. May rolled her eyes.

"I'm not paying you to slack, Hun"

"Am I even supposed to work today?" She groaned.

"No." May replied simply. Maya looked up happily as she was about to get ready to leave.

"But..." May continued. Maya frowned.

"This is what you're going to be doing since you got into a little trouble with the police" May said.

"I don't even deserve any punishment. We were just trying to stop Lucas from going to Texas with a gun." She complained then quickly snapped her mouth shut. May stared at her wide eyed.

"He had a gun with him?" She asked incredulously.

"Uh... No I said" Maya Stammered. "I-I said we were trying to stop Lucas from going to Texas without any fun?" She smiled innocently. May shook her head disapprovingly.

"We will discuss this Later, Maya." She walked off back to the kitchen.

Maya slouched against the countertop as she waited for Farkle and Riley. Boredly taking customer's orders and answering phones, constantly reminding Idiots that this isn't Topanga's. She looked up as door bells jingled, Her two friends entering the bakery.

"Yeah so lemme get a Big Mac with some large fries..." Farkle joked, Maya snorted.

"Sorry Farks, not on the menu" She responded

"Darn" He replied with a frown.

"Peaches, I didn't know you were working today" Riley said as her and Farkle took a seat by the counter.

"I'm not supposed to." Maya sighed boredly taking another order. "May's just making me work today." The two nodded understandingly.

"So what brings you two here?" Maya asked.

"We just came from the hospital. Zay's feeling better" Farkle replied. Maya smiled hearing that her friend is fairing well.

"Was the wound fatal?"

"Not too fatal but it was a shot around his torso" He explained.

"As long as he's getting better." Maya smiled, Farkle nodded in agreement. Riley fidgeted with her hands as she couldn't decide whether or not to speak on what Farkle said on their way there.

"What's the real reason you didn't tell me you were being raped, Maya?" Riley asked suddenly. Maya's eyes widened at the unexpected question.

"Excuse me?-"

"Why did you hide something so big from me? What's the real reason you didn't tell me?"

Riley's eyebrows furrowed I'm confusion.

"Riley we talked about this already you know why." Maya sighed.

"Because you wanted to protect me." Riley stated. Maya watched her warily

"Farkle said that you could possibly be protecting me so that Lucas' dad doesn't go after me too."

Maya averted her gaze to Farkle, He only shrugged sheepily. Riley gently took Maya's hand in hers to get back her attention.

"Was he right?" She questioned. Maya could only stay silent.

"Peaches, were you trying to protect me?"

"I don't know... yes?... Maybe?"

"Maya, For whatever reason why you couldn't tell us, you know that you can trust us" Farkle cut in.

"You know we're here for you and you know that we'd do anything to help. So why would you hide behind those walls you put up and not say anything?"

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Is anyone there?"_

 _Maya slightly looked up, recognizing the familiar voice of the brown male._

 _"Zay?" She spoke. her voice just barely above a whisper. Zay looked up at her horrified._

 _"Maya?!"_

 _She was nude, bruised head to toe. A little trace of blood down her chin. Her sides brightened with blue and purple hand marks. Her eye black and blue. She could barely stand. She could barely lift her head up. Her blue eyes now pale as if all the life was sucked out of her. From things that happened in the past Zay quickly picked up on what happened. Lucas' dad did this. He's raped Vanessa before, He's raped Bella before. He knows it's Mr. Friar that did this._

 _"Maya he didn't go all the way did he?" Zay asked holding on to hope that she still had some little innocence left from all this. She was barely able to shake her head no but he understood. He let go of a breath of relief not knowing that he was holding it in. He was glad she didn't lose it that way. He unchained her shackles from her wrist and her ankles. Her wrist glowed bright red as did her ankles. She fell loosely, Zay quickly reached for her and let her down carefully before getting up to grab a blanket to cover her in. She cried silently as the tears flowed down her bruised cheeks. He came back with the blanket and helped her cover as she was too sore to even move._

 _"Maya how did this happen?. how did you end up here?" Zay asked incredulously._

 _"I-I don't know. One minute I was home trying to defend my mom from this man and n-now I'm here. I don't know." She cried hard. Zay rubbed her back soothingly._

 _"Ok ok. We're going to get you to a hospital. We're going to get you checked out." She nodded tiredly._

 _Zay's lucky he was able to convince his dad to let him inside the house instead of his dad for an errand. His dad lost trust in Mr. Friar after what happened to Vanessa._

 _Zay has always been a nosy person and when he found a door open that he's never seen before, of all the times he's been here, he couldn't help but peek. He's sure as hell glad he found it. He needed to get her out quickly, Lucas' dad is probably still out talking to his dad._

 _"Ok we need to get you out of here quickly, while Lucas' dad is still distracted" Zay said as he put her arm around her shoulder picked her up bridal style. It's a good thing he took those ballet classes and spent those hours lifting up beautiful women cause man he probably would've been so out of shape._

 _He rushed up the stairs as fast and as quiet as he could with Maya as added on weight. Thankfully Mr. Friar was out in the driveway still talking to his dad. Zay looked around for Mrs. Friar. She sat on the recliner reading a novel._

 _"Mrs Friar, we have an emergency and we need to go now!" Zay said urgently. Mrs Friar looked up in confusion until she saw the heavily injured blonde barely able to keep her eyes open. Mrs. Friar wasted no time in getting up and grabbing her car keys. She didn't ask questions till they were in the car in the garage. They'd wait in the car and Zay would watch through the garage window to see if his father left. He sent him a text saying he was staying to help a friend. He wouldn't ever lie to his father and told him the truth. He knows his dad wouldn't keep him from good deeds and he knows Mr. Friar wouldn't mind him staying. Him and Lucas would have their own guy sleepovers occasionally too._

 _Why nobody would ever call the cops on Mr. Friar to get him arrested was beyond him. But he knows he'll get caught one day._

 _His dad pulled out the driveway and Mr. Friar walked back inside. Zay quickly rushed into the passenger seat, buckling up his seat belt. His leg shook as he was impatiently waiting for the garage door to open. It seems like it's been hours._

 _The door finally opens and Mrs. Friar quickly pulls out the driveway. Zay stares out the window as the garage door closes back and the house seems to be farther and farther away._

 _"Zay..." Maya speaks. He turns around instantly gaining her attention._

 _"Riley, Farkle, Lucas. They can't know."_

 _"But-" He was about to protest._

 _"They can't know Zay." She repeats again as she starts to cry._

 _"Sweetie we have to at least tell the hospital" Mrs. Friar jumps in._

 _"No... Tell them I was beat up by these groups of girls" Maya said. Zay stared at her incredulously._

 _"I'm serious Zay. They can never know"_

 _Mrs. Friar glances at Zay worriedly. He shares the same look. Why no one ever just turns in Mr. Friar is beyond him._

 _He pauses for a moment._

 _Wait a second._

 _"Maya, Where's your mom?"_

"Maya?" Riley waves her hand side to side in her face. She must have zoned out again. Riley and Farkle Watched her in concern.

"Sorry" She apologized as she snapped back to reality.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I am seriously disappointed in you Lucas" Mrs. Friar says furiously.

"I mean for god sakes Luke, A gun?!. What the hell where you thinking. Where the hell did you get that gun from" She asked. Lucas only glared out the window.

"I thought I taught you better than that. You're lucky your uncle works as a security guard and let you off with a warning." Mrs. Friar shook her head still in disbelief at her sons antics.

"Boy I outta put you in the shed right now!" She spat.

"Look I'm sorry Mama, but we need to do something about that asshole!" He finally spoke.

"You watch your mouth young man. You don't speak about your father like that." She warned.

"I dont care. I'm tired of him messing with the people that I care about. Somethin' needs to be done" He argued.

"Somethin' does need to be done but that does not mean that you have to go and kill your father!" She argued back. Lucas sat silently watching the road with a glare.

"You are grounded for two months mister. I don't want you out of the house or anywhere besides school and when you finish with school you come right back home. You don't go to anyone's house and I don't want anyone of your friends at my house. You hear?"

"But I have baseball-"

"Am. I. Clear." She cut him off.

"Yes, Ma'am" He says quietly accepting defeat.

"Good."

And the rest of the ride went silent from there.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


End file.
